Sweet Citrus Love
by LoveandHate1007
Summary: Series of RWBY one-shots from various RWBY pairings requested by you. [Requests are temporarily closed]
1. Tsundere

**Lust: **Hello it's Lust, Hate, and Love here with a new story! Well it's technically not a story but a series of one-shots. That's right! A series of RWBY one-shots that you request and we create.

**Hate: **I can't believe I'm doing something so stupid! Why do I have to join you guys on these *disgusted look* romance stories.

**Lust: **It's not a story!

**Hate:** It still has romance! I HATE romance and you know that! You and L-L-Lo...my brother always bring me to this gross fest.

**Lust: **Nu uh. You come along. I know your secret Hate. I know you secretly love romance. I read that book you had hiding under your bed.

**Hate: ***gasp* I do not have a romance book. *whispers* What are you doing under my bed? Don't touch my stuff!

**Love: **Well I don't know what they're talking about but let's just get through this overall. Rules to make a request are at the end of this one-shot. We'll start off the first and/or second chapter(if no one makes a request yet). This one-shot is a White Rose one-shot. This is rated M. Ratings will also be discussed at the end. If you don't like yuri then don't read. Alright, do you guys have anything else to say?

**Lust: **You stole my fucking spotlight! Where did you even come from?

**Love: **I was here all along.

**Lust: **Whatever. We don't own RWBY. If we did then hehehehe...*day dreams*

**Hate: **She's doing it again.

**Love: **Let's just start it. One-shot contains a lime which mean it doesn't go as far.

* * *

**Tsundere**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Weiss/Ruby**

**Summary: **Ruby thinks Weiss is a Tsundere like the character in her book. Ruby wants to test the theory.

* * *

"Hey Weiss are you a Tsundere?" asked Ruby.

Ruby and her partner, Weiss, were studying for an exam that was coming the next day. Weiss decided to tutor the red head since her grades were so low. Though, Ruby isn't exactly a dumb person. She just doesn't pay attention in class and ends up failing her assignments. Sometimes the white haired girl wonders how she became the leader of their team.

"What?!" shouted Weiss, face going crimson.

Ruby held up her hands at her friend's sudden outburst. All she asked was a simple question. Did it bother her? The red head watched as her friend's features turned back to a normal color as she cooled down. Weiss frowned.

"Where exactly did you learn that word?" she asked the red head.

"Well, I read it in a book somewhere and I thought of you," Ruby answered. "You and the main character were exactly alike so I thought maybe you were one."

Weiss once again became flustered as she looked at her friend in the eyes and back down to her paper. "W-Well I'm not. I don't know where you get those books."

"Blake." The red head grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm going to have a talk with her." Weiss looked at the clock on the wall. They were going off topic. "Listen, we need to continue studying. Unless you want to fail again which I will not let you have that." She flipped a page in her text book.

Ruby groaned and pouted. "This is so boooring! I don't want to do this. You never scold Blake or Yang. Why meee?!"

"Because they're not failing. If you want to be a good leader at least pass these classes." Ruby gave another pout and slammed her head on the small table, making Weiss jump a bit. The heiress sighed and shook her red headed friend.

"Ruby," she called. "Ruby come on. I know you don't like this but I'm only helping you. You know you don't want to fail. _I _know you don't want to fail." The only thing she got out of her was a muffled groan. "Ruby please. For me?" Once she said that last sentence, she immediately regretted it.

On cue, Ruby picked up her head, eyes sparkling as she pumped her fists.

"I knew it! You are a Tsundere!" she shouted.

Weiss looked taken aback from the response and frowned. "This nonsense again. We're supposed to be studying!"

"See? There you go again." She pointed at her fuming friend. "You're always cold to me when we're with the others but when we're alone you get way out of character."

The heiress clenched her fists. "I do not get way out of character. I act the same way as I do all the time. There is no way I'm a Tsundere."

Ruby leaned in and over the table, moving closer to Weiss. On instinct, the heiress leaned back to avoid their faces becoming close. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"Wh-What are y-you doing you dolt?!" she snapped, stuttering a bit.

"I want to see if you're lying," Ruby answered. "And you are. Your face tells the truth. See your cheeks are pink."

Weiss instantly covered her face with her hands and turned away. "No they're not. I don't know what you're talking about."

The red head's heart jump as she looked at her white haired friend. She found it cute that Weiss was denying the fact that she was blushing. She was definitely a Tsundere. A small smile played on her face as she scooted towards the heiress.

"Weiss~~" she called playfully, poking her friend's shoulder. "Why are you hiding your face from me?"

Weiss buried her face deeper into her hands as she flushed a darker shade of red. She knew deep down the her idiot friend was actually right. She was indeed a Tsundere.

"Because..." she replied. It came out a little muffled due to her hands covering her face.

"Because what?" Ruby's smile grew as she noticed her ears becoming flushed. This made her want to bully her friend some more.

"_It's embarrassing_," she whispered. Ruby couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" The red head leaned in closer to listen better.

"I said it's embarrassing!" Weiss snapped as her hands left her face, revealing her crimson cheeks. Ruby jumped back a bit, too afraid to go any further with the teasing. Her friend had a scowl on her face with gritted teeth. Maybe she took this a tad too far.

"W-Weiss I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Because of you, we got off topic from our studying. Because of you, our time is up from studying. Because of you, I now feel embarrassed. Because of YOU, I actually admit that I have a crush on you." The heiress covered her mouth not meaning to say that last sentence. Her outburst made her say all of that.

Now it was Ruby's turn to go crimson. She did not expect Weiss to say that nor did she expect her to say it in an out burst. Weiss on the other hand, was mentally shaking in fear. She was afraid of how the red head would react and was mostly afraid that her friend was probably straight.

She stopped those thoughts when Ruby grinned at her. The red head actually liked the heiress back but was afraid to tell her so she gave hints. Though, the smart girl didn't even notice that. Ruby was extremely happy that Weiss had feelings for her.

"Weiss, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," she cooed. "I like you too. Not like, friends like, you know. I mean more then friends."

It took a moment before the heiress's heart skipped a beat. She was surprised yet happy to hear that Ruby had also saw her in that way. She was still embarrassed to be the one confessing though. It made her go out of character and made her feel a little shaky. She was about to smile back at the girl until she heard a giggle coming from her lover's mouth.

"What's so funny?" she asked, frowning.

"You silly," Ruby replied as she poked her nose, imitating her other friend Nora. "You really do remind me of that girl in the book I read. I find really cute."

"Ruby, can you not be so direct with things." Weiss turned her head again. "I know I said that I like you but that doesn't mean you can say such things."

Ruby had an idea. "Well since you like me," she started. "can I have a kiss?"

The heiress's eyes went wide as she stared at her grinning friend. Her face was just going back to it's normal color. Her face was _once again_, flushed.

"Wh-why are you asking me that?" she stuttered.

Ruby frowned a little. "I just told you. Since you like me, I want a kiss. If you won't make the first move, then I will." She started leaning in towards the heiress causing her to push her hands in the red head's face on instinct.

"Isn't this a little sudden?" Weiss asked, her hands now resting on Ruby's shoulders.

"No." Now that they both got the weight off of their chests, Ruby did not care if it was sudden. She just wanted to feel the other girl's soft lips on hers. She leaned in closer, now holding onto Weiss's wrists. The heiress showed little to no resistance as she felt Ruby's lips brush against her's.

"But..." She was silenced as Ruby pressed her lips onto her's. The heiress melted into the kiss, feeling the sweet softness of the red head's lips pressed against her's. She felt Ruby's grip become loose so she pulled her wrists away and wrapped her arms around her neck. Ruby did the same, only holding Weiss's waist instead. "R-Ruby." Hearing that, the red head's small hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was what seemed to sound like a moan that came from the heiress's mouth. Ruby smiled against her lips and broke the kiss to get some air.

"Weiss, your voice," she said breathlessly.

Weiss instantly covered her mouth, realizing how her voice sounded when she called out Ruby's name. She couldn't believe that she sounded so lewd just from a kiss. She lowered her head but kept her gaze at the red head.

"S-Sorry I-mmf!" She was interrupted when Ruby slammed her lips back onto her. She squeezed at her shoulders as her weight was slightly pushing on her. The heiress was caught off guard when she felt something slick slither into her mouth. Was that what she thought it was?

She felt the slick muscle brush against her tongue. Weiss gripped her tightly as she whimpered into the passionate kiss. First lips now tongue? This was too sudden and yet, she liked it. She too began to swirl her tongue around her lover's. The heiress suddenly became hot as the kiss continued. The sensation was new and it was something she never felt before. The heat wasn't uncomfortable but actually nice. She felt Ruby's thumb brush against the back of her neck making her shiver slightly. Weiss pulled back, breaking the kiss, for air.

"Ah...sorry Weiss...it's just...your voice made my body react...in a certain way," Ruby breathed. Both girls were panting from the heated make-out session they had.

"You," Weiss started. "You...dolt. Always saying nonsense." She tensed a little when she felt her fingers trace along her thigh, so she batted the other girls's hand away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I told you already," said Ruby huskily causing Weiss to shiver. "You're voice is making my body react in a certain way. I like it."

The heiress's hand lightly rested on her chest as her face flushed in embarrassment. "Ruby, we shouldn't..." Even though she said this, she knew once when Ruby sets herself to something, the girl cannot be stopped.

"I'm sorry Weiss I just...please?" Ruby's eyes were glowing with so much lust that it scared the heiress. She's never seen her like this before. Was her voice really such a turn on? The red head's hand went back to her thigh. Weiss gently grasped at her wrist to stop her with the little resistance she had. She knew where her hand was going. She knew the red head's destination. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"F-Fine just do it quickly," Weiss answered. Though she never experienced what the sensation was like to be touched since she's never done it herself, she was a little scared and eager at the same time. Had Ruby ever done something like this? The hand that was resting on her thigh, slowly moved its way up as her hand was grasping at her wrist.

Ruby kept her gaze at her lover. Weiss shut her eyes, not wanting to stare at those lust filled eyes. The hand inched its way to her upper thigh, close to her destination. The heiress heart rate quickened as it got closer and closer to her most private area. She buried her head into Ruby's shoulder as the red head positioned her to sit in her lap. Weiss was also afraid of the risk for someone to walk in on them.

"What if Yang and Blake..."

"They're busy doing their own thing," Ruby interrupted. "They won't be back for a while."

She used her other hand to circled her fingers on the back of Weiss's neck as she made it to the strap of her panties. She heard the heiress breath hitch. The heiress's hand left her wrist and went to wrap her arms around her neck again.

Pressing her lips to the heiress's ear, Ruby tickled her fingers to her center through the material. This earned another hitch out of Weiss as she pulled her in closer. She rubbed the sensitive flesh through the fabric with her index finger. Another new sensation came over the heiress as her whole body began going hot. She grasped at the red head's hood, holding onto her friend for dear life. Even though she liked this feeling, it scared her. She was afraid of what might happen to her when she gets pushed to the edge.

Weiss felt a little moisture coming from her nether region and tried to bury her head even deeper in Ruby's shoulder in embarrassment. She knew the red head could feel it. The other girl's fingers hit the small bulge that was in her center causing her to let out a small whimper. She felt fireworks all over her body when her lover hit that exact spot. The heiress clutched Ruby's hood tighter and quaked in her arms. She felt her hot breath on her ear and playful fingers tickling her neck.

"Weiss," she called, voice sounding husky. That made a shiver run down the heiress's spine. "Can I...do it directly?"

She knew what her lover had meant but her eyes still went wide. Heat rose to her cheeks as she whimpered into the other girl.

"D-Do whatever the hell you want," she replied, nibbling at her bottom lip.

She felt the red head give her a gentle lick on her ear. She shivered at the touch of the slick muscle and became more tense as the hand slowly went into the material that separated her from where she needed to be. The other girl's breathing was becoming more ragged as she went closer and closer to the area she had labored so hard for. Her lips pressed against the heiress's ear as she ran comforting fingers down her back. She started nudging her a little to get her to look at the red head. Weiss complied and looked at her with a flushed face.

Her hand went back to her neck as she pulled the heiress in for another heated kiss. This allowed the heiress to not worry about what was going down below that much. Weiss parted her lips, allowing the red head to invade her mouth with her tongue once again. The slick muscle explored the moist cavern of the heiress's mouth. A quiet moan came out of her mouth making Ruby's heart jump.

Suddenly jerking out of the kiss, Weiss felt the red head's hand finally make it to her goal. Instinctively, she grabbed her wrist once again. Ruby raised her eyebrows at the heiress in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She cocked her head, curious of why she made such sudden movement.

"I-I'm a little nervous," Weiss answered. "This is too sudden so I don't know. We should stop from here."

A comforting smile played on the other girl's lips. "Well, I don't want to force things on you that make you feel uncomfortable so very well then." The heiress's grip loosened allowing the other girl to remove her hand from her nether region.

Weiss lowered her head and gazed at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," said Ruby, gently taking the heiress's chin and raising it up so she could look into her eyes. "I should be the one apologizing. I lost myself there and you saying that made me jump back to reality. I'm sorry I sort of forced this on you. Your voice made me lose it for some point."

"It's okay. I was surprised I made such a lewd sound." She chuckled nervously.

"Not at all. Your voice sounded amazing! Especially calling out my name." This made Weiss push her back some as her face flushed in embarrassment.

"You dolt! What did I tell you about saying such nonsense?!" she snapped.

The red head grinned from ear to ear.

"There's my Tsundere Princess!" She tackled her with a hug. "For a second there I thought you were gone." She rubbed her cheek on the other girl's.

"H-Hey get off me you dunce! And enough of that Tsundere talk." Even though she snapped at the girl, a smile was placed on the heiress's face.

"Hey," Ruby called.

"Yea," she answered.

"Does this mean we're official?" She stopped with the rubbing and rest her head in the crook of Weiss's neck.

"Well, you almost had your way with me so yes. We're official but that does not mean you can do what you just did a moment ago." Weiss wrapped her arms around the other girl and buried her face into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of oranges.

"I said I was sorry princess," the other girl mumbled, mocking the same words she had said the first day they met.

"I know that."

Moments later the two just lied there enjoying the silence but then the red head had to break it.

"Hey Weiss," She called.

"Mm, yes," Weiss answered.

"If you're a Tsundere then what does that make me?" The heiress mentally face palmed.

"Ruby~~," she called in a warning tone.

"Yes Weiss," the red head answered, smiling up at her.

"Shut up."

"Yes Weiss." And with that Ruby rested her head back in the crook of the heiress's neck saying no more as the silence came back.

**The End**

* * *

**Love: **And there you have it! Such a cute ending! Haauuu! I think I'm going to die of the pureness.

**Lust: **What the hell was that?! They should've fucked! What the hell, Love?!

**Hate: **Yea, what the hell?! Where's the rape?

**Love: ***facepalm* You guys are sick. This was my one-shot anyway. I go with the flow. I wanted to make it a little steamy but I also wanted to make it cute.

**Lust: **Whatever. Next one-shot two people are going to fuck!

**Hate: **Shut up, the both of you! Let's just get on with the rules.

**Love: ***clears throat* That's right. The rules. Here are the rules. First, tell us who you want paired in the one-shot. Three people to the max. We can not do more than three people. Sorry. Then, tell me whether you want it to be rated **T **or **M**. If you do not put a rating out, it will automatically be made **T**. Lastly, tell us one random word to base the story around, like the above one was Tsundere. We accept Shoujo Ai**(Yuri) **and Shounen Ai**(Yaoi)**. We will also accept Femdon**(female domination)**, gender bends, and futas**(dick girls)**. Blame the last part on Lust. We do NOT accept rape what so ever. This is all vanilla. Sweat, pure, Vanilla. If there's anything you didn't understand, please PM us and one of us will try to explain it to you.

**Hate: **And yes, this isn't one person. Either one of us will answer your questions but we'll be nice about it so don't worry.

**Lust: **There may be a continuation of Tsundere if you request there to be one. I know I do because this was not enough!

**Love: ***sighs* Also, let us know what you think of this one-shot. Any likes? Dislikes? Review and let us know what you think. Don't for get to request any ideas. We are open. Bye bye!

**Lust: **Farewell my minions.

**Hate: **Bye.


	2. Beach

**Love: **We're back! Here's another one-shot! Before we do that though, make sure you guys read the rules. I told you the rules to make a request.

**Pick 2 to 3 people pairing in the one-shot**

**Choose rating to be either T or M**

**Pick 1 random word(or more if you'd like) that is based around the one-shot**

**If you do not put a rating, it will automatically be made T**

Seriously, we're just asking you this. This small favor. Do what the rules say please. It's easier for us. Anyway, we'll do something about those pairings so don't worry, we'll still give you guys your one-shots.

**Lust: **Hahaha Love got pissed.

**Love: ***facepalm* No. I still love you guys. I checked our email this morning and we got like 12 reviews. I love ya. We love ya.

**Hate: **HELL NO! I do not L*** them. I don't hate them though either.

**Lust: **Hahaha, Hate blocked out the word "love".

**Hate: **Shut up damned vixen!

**Love: **ANYWAY, this is one-shot is Beach. Requested by Zeek72. This was typed by Lust since it was rated M.

**Lust: **Hahaha, I did this.

**Hate: **Why is she laughing?

**Love: **I have no idea. Now, don't forget to review and let us know what you think of this one-shot. I find this pairing odd but eh. Vanilla is vanilla so I don't mind. Do the disclaimer!

**Hate: **We don't own shit! Only this series of one-shots. Now enjoy or I'll-

**Lust: ***covers Hate's mouth* Hehehe don't mind him. Enjoy my pretties. ;)

* * *

**Beach**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jaune/Nora**

**Summary: **The whole gang decides to go to the beach since it's a very hot day. Nora, the hyperactive girl doesn't have swimming buddy so Jaune Arc comes to the rescue. Because of this, the two learn more about each other emotionally and physically.

* * *

It was hot. Very hot. Both Teams RWBY and JNPR needed to get out. No one wanted to stay in the school all day sweating like pigs. Luckily for them, Ozpin decided to let them get a break because of this heat. He thought it'd be a good idea to go swimming at Vale's beach. Most of them agreed. Only Blake and Weiss didn't agree but they would still join. Blake hates water and Weiss does not like the sun ruining her complexion.

So the teams began getting ready and going off to the beach. It was also nice to spend some time with their friends. The two girls didn't look so happy about it but they decided to join their friends for the fun.

Each of them set up not too far from the water but not too close either. Everyone made sure to put on some sunscreen so they wouldn't get sun burnt. The heiress put on two coats since she loved her pale skin so much.

"Ruby let's go swimming!" called Nora, jumping around in her bikini.

The red head was too busy putting on her floats that she had took along with her. The reason why Ruby had to wear floats is because she can't swim. Even if she tried, she'd always end up drowning. Yang decided to buy her sis some floats. Ruby didn't like they idea but as long as she got to swim then she'd do it.

"Hold on Nora this one isn't going on," the red head told her.

The hyperactive girl only pouted impatiently and walked over to Ren, who was fishing for something in his cooler. As soon as he stood up, she booped him on the nose.

"Jeez Nora," he started. "Don't do that. I could've had a heart attack."

She ignored that. "Reeeen can you go swimming with me?" she asked. "Ruby's taking too long."

The red head seemed to hear that and shot a look at the hyperactive girl. "I told you I can't get this one on!" She cried as she was still trying to put her arm in the float. Weiss was laying in her beach chair, watching Ruby in amusement.

Nora ignored that too and continued to pester Ren. He only ended up saying no so she just walked off on her own. But, to her relief of not being alone, the leader of her team, Jaune, ran over. She stared at him as he rubbed the back his neck a gave a gentle smile.

"So I heard you don't have a swimming partner," he started. "How about I swim with you?"

She grinned and cheered with delight then grabbed his wrist to drag him to the water. Jaune never really interacted with his teammates except Pyrrha. He never hung around Ren, due to him always being boring. He never hung around Nora, due to her being too much to handle. He left that work to the man. But, when he saw Nora walking about alone, he decided to hang with her. She looked pretty down from a distance and he wanted her to cheer up.

As he was being dragged away from the shoreline, Jaune looked back at the group. Ruby had finally gotten her float on but was now eating a hotdog that Yang gave her. Yang and Weiss were yelling nonsense at each other while Pyrrha was trying to calm them down. Blake was just reading her book and Ren was off somewhere. The blonde looked back at the girl carrying him off. The girl always scared him in a way. She'd always seem to put a smile on her face. Is she always this happy?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as she splashed water in the blonde's face. "Is something wrong?"

He blinked a few times realizing they were now in the water. He was to busy in deep thought to realize that they made it into the water. A little far out too. He chuckled slightly.

"No," Jaune answered. "Not at all. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" That's right. The hyperactive girl would always talk a lot too or would want to know what's on your mind. The man shook his head.

"Nothing important." Nora decided to give up from there as she started swimming around. A relaxed smile was on her face.

The beach water wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. It was cool. It was at the blonde's waist while it was a little over Nora's. The waves weren't too bad either. They were big but not big enough to knock someone over. He watched the girl swim circles around him. A smirk played on his face.

Taking some water in his hands, Jaune splashed it onto the girl making her gasp. She stopped swimming and looked at him for a moment then laughed.

"Hey, don't splash me!" she joked, splashing him back.

"Don't let your guard down!" he shouted.

What was first a small battle turned to be a full splash war. Jaune and Nora splashed waves of salt water on each other laughing. The others watched from a distance.

"Wah, they look like they're having fun," said Ruby. "I'm going to swim now."

She started to run off to the two until Yang grabbed her shoulder. The red head turned and was met with an angry glare.

"Oh no you're not," the blonde started. "You just ate and if you swim, you'll get cramps. I do not want my baby sister complaining to me that her ribs ache. You stay here until I say you can swim."

"But Yaaaang," the little one cried.

"Ahpapap!" The older one interrupted. "You heard me. Now, sit."

Ruby groaned and sat down on the beach chair arms folded. Blake, who still had her book in her hand, watched the two who were in the water.

"It's weird seeing those two out there together," she said, grabbing the other's attention. "Normally, Nora would be with Ren and Jaune would be with Pyrrha. That's quite strange."

"Well, I find it nice that they're getting along," added Pyrrha.

The others nodded in agreement as they too watched them. Jaune now threw Nora into the water as she giggled nonstop. She returned the favor by pushing him back into the water and dunking him. Suddenly, she stopped and looked over for a moment. The blonde picked himself up from the water and looked at her.

"What's wrong Nora?" he asked.

She pointed to the direction she was looking at. "I wanna check that out," she told him.

She was pointing to a stretch of rocky beach. There were some people using the platform to fish on or use it to lie on. Jaune nodded and followed her to the area. It looked nice and it was something he had never seen before. They climbed onto the platform and was met with the hard rocky ground. The sound of the waves splashing about on the rocks played in their ears.

"I wonder where this path leads," Nora spoke as she wandered off.

"Wait Nora," Jaune began. "Aren't we going a little far? Why don't we go back into the water."

She only ignored him as she continued to walk. Instead of saying anymore, the blonde followed in suit.

* * *

Back at the shore Ruby examined the water wondering where her friends went.

"Hey, where did they go?" she asked.

"They probably went off to explore more," answered Blake.

"Now who am I going to swim with?!"

"How about Miss-I'm-too-Lazy-to-Swim over there?" Yang suggested directing it to Weiss, who was laying on the beach chair.

The heiress shot her a glared. "I told you I don't want the sun to harm my skin!" she snapped.

The blonde looked from her to the faunus. "You both need to get in the water."

"And what about you?!" Weiss asked.

"Oh I'm going," she answered. "And you guys are coming along."

This time it was Blake's turn to shoot her a glare. "There is no way in hell am I going in that water."

"Oh come on kitty cat. You can just dip your feet in." A smirk played on Yang's lips as she used the nickname she gave Blake. She knew the faunus girl hated it.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll give it a go."

"I guess a swim wouldn't hurt," said Weiss.

"Great Ruby, now you have people to swim with," said Yang.

The red head grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Both Nora and Jaune came across a cave that was found on the rocky beach. The hyperactive girl went inside with ease as the blonde went in with caution. It was big and they could hear the waves echo through the cave.

"Wow," Nora said in awe. "This place is cool. My voice echos too."

"Nora I think we should go," suggested Jaune. "The others may be wondering where we went off to."

She sat down on the rocky stump and gave him a looked. A looked the blonde had never seen before. There was no smile on her face. Only a blank stare was given. She patted the spot next to her asking him to sit. Jaune complied and took a seat next to her.

The two sat in silence as they heard the waves splashing onto the rocks nearby. The wind blew some throughout the cave. The blonde studied the girl's features. She still kept the blank face as she stared straight ahead. He had to admit, the girl was beautiful. She's just too care-free, if that's what you call it. Nora was the first to speak.

"Did anyone tell you to join me?" she asked now looking at him. "Be honest."

He looked taken aback for a moment before adjusting himself to the sudden question. He cleared him throat.

"No," He told her. "No one told me to join you. I decided to just go."

"I see." She pulled her legs up to her chest and held them. "I'm glad you did that."

He watched her for a moment. This was new. Nora never acted this way. She'd always laugh about and jump around. Earlier, they were just having a good time.

"What's that matter?" he asked.

"Am I a bother to you like everyone else?" She asked him. She looked at him again. Teal eyes staring into blue eyes.

The gaze was strange also. He never noticed her eyes before. They were beautiful too. Though, it was hard to stare at them for a long time. The gaze was poisonous in a good way.

"No," he admitted. He never really saw her as a bother. She was just strange and interesting at the same time. "You're not a bother."

"That's not what everyone else says." He paused then shook his head.

"Everyone meaning Ren." The girl winced at his name. "Does Ren tell you that you're a bother to him?"

"No but it seems like it." She turned away from him. "I can't help the way I act. I'm supposed to be this happy-go-lucky girl but he can't even accept that. I noticed the way he looks at me."

"Nora-"

She interrupted him. "I want to change. Like, at least be a little sane so he can actually smile at me. It's just hard." She looked at him again. "How do you deal with people who don't see you as you see you?"

He blinked. That was a hard question. He thought about it for a moment then remembered the day when he took down Cardin and his group. A small smile formed on his face.

"I don't care," Jaune answered. "They can see me different anytime they want but I still see me as what I always see. A hunter. And I know I have people who believe in me. It doesn't have to be a lot of people. Just one is good."

The girl didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth but then closed it, searching for the words.

"I believe in you Nora and I don't think you're a bother," he continued. "I'm not saying this because I pity you and what to make you happy. I'm saying this because you taught me something the first day I met you. I saw someone who didn't care what people thought about them. I saw someone who smiled through the pain and never let anyone down. I saw someone who can at least put a smile on someone else's face. I saw you."

The blonde's eyes widened as she saw a faint blush appear on her face. _That was really cute, _he thought. His smile widened to a grin. She was still trying to search for words to say.

"You always put a smile on my face." That's when the girl snapped. She shook her head and stood up.

"Stop!" she cried.

Jaune looked taken aback as if he'd done something wrong. "That's enough! Jeez, you didn't have to say all of that. It made me a little embarrassed. I don't really know what to say. Maybe thank you sounds like a good thing to say?"

He got out of his daze and nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank you sounds good."

"Then thank you Jaune. I'm glad at least you see me for who I am." Teal eyes met blue once again. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them cared about if their friends were now looking for them.

Nora slowly approached the blonde, leaning in as she did so. He knew what was coming but did nothing to stop it. They closed their eyes as their lips collided. Nora was met with the roughness of his lips as Jaune was met with the softness of her's. He grasped at the girl's waist and pulled her into him. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling that they both felt was surreal. It was strange yet indulging. It was warmth. They both broke the kiss and stared at each other, faces flushed.

"Um sorry," she said. Jaune raised an eyebrow, still holding on to the girl.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. "I didn't stop you."

Her mouth formed an 'O' as she rested her head on the blonde's. "Then...again?"

"Sure." They pressed their lips together once again. The girl's fingers found their way to his mop hair. They ran through it and scratched at his scalped. Jaune's tongue suddenly poked at the girl's lips, startling her but she took the hint. She parted her lips allowing him access into her mouth. He ran his tongue around her's and flicked gently. He gave a light squeeze at her waist as he flushed her against him. A muffled groan came out of his mouth. It sounded animalistic which scared him so he pulled away.

Nora was surprised for the sudden movement. She looked at him with worrying eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, I think I took this too far," he replied as he stood up. "Maybe we should go. The others are-"

She grabbed at his wrist, interrupting him. "No!" The blonde turned to her. Blue was once again met with teal. "I don't care. Did you really want to stop?"

He frowned. "No but if you wanted me to then I might not be able to-" He was silenced when her finger pressed against his lips.

"I said I don't care. Maybe I don't want you to stop." His eyes widened but before the man got to say anything, her lips pressed against his once again.

Jaune didn't care anymore. If Nora didn't then he didn't either. They allowed the sensation to take over. They allowed their world to only have them. They silenced everything else but themselves. Their heart rates were at a quickening pace. Heat filled their bodies. The sensation was alluring. They didn't want to stop. They wanted to keep going in their own little world.

The blonde suddenly felt the girl grab his hand and guide its way to her chest. Still in the heated kiss, she pressed his hand, allowing him to grope her. She did this for a moment until she felt him do it freely. He felt the softness of the mound in his hand. At first he gave light squeezes but then he did it a little harder. They broke out the kiss for a moment long enough for him to spin them around and slam her back against the rock wall. She gasped at the sudden movement and winced in pain a little but didn't stop him. They invaded each other's mouth as he pulled her leg up, with his free hand, to his waist. Another gasp came out of her mouth when she felt something hard press up against her center. He noticed that and pulled away, flushing in embarrassment.

"Mmh, well that..." Jaune trailed off as he noticed the girl staring at the bulge in his trunks. "Aah...yea."

A noticeable blush formed on her face. She did that. She was the one to make his body happy. She was the one that caused that bulge in his trunks but it seems painful.

"Does it..." she started. "Does it hurt?"

His eyes went wide for a moment. Was Nora talking about his...Of course she was. What else would hurt? He shook his head hesitantly.

"N-No it's fine," he answer. "I'm fine...this...is...just..." He trail off again, watching her slowly approach him. He squeaked when he felt her lightly grasp it. "N-Nora!"

"Let me help," she said looking up at him. "You need this right?"

"Ah...it will go away if I think of-" She pressed her finger on his lips again.

"What did I say before?" A small glare formed on her face which scared the blonde. He's never seen her glare either or look angry for the most. He sort of liked it.

"That you don't care?" He answered in a questioning tone.

"Right so shut up." His eyes widened at her response. She just told him to shut up didn't she? The girl who talks a lot just told him to _shut up? _That's new.

Nora turned them around and pushed him against a large rock. He sat down halfway, hands grasping onto it to keep him balanced. Jaune watched as his teammate squatted down in front of him. His eyes still kept wide. She was actually going to do this? With hesitant hands, Nora slowly reached up to the waistband of his swim-trunks. The blonde gulped loudly, staring down at the girl with his wide blue eyes. She slowly pulled them down to mid-thigh, freeing his erection from its confinement.

She only stared for a moment as it bounced slightly in front of her face. She gently reached to grab it, wrapping her hands around the pulsing member, feeling it twitch at the touch of her hand. She was surprised when she felt warmth overflow her hands. The thing was hot. It felt strange in her hands. The way it pulsed and twitched. It was kind of nice. She was also surprised when she felt the warmth coming from her own body.

Jaune gasped when he felt her hands start to slowly stroke him up and down. A small shock of pleasure ran through his body. He blinked a few times wondering if this was a dream or all in his head. It was neither. He grunted when her hands started stroking him faster. The feeling was amazing and he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to enjoy this. And that was what he did.

Though, he jump when he felt lips press against the tip of his member.

"Nora!" he cried.

He bit his lip hard until it bled when he felt Nora's velvety smooth, wet tongue slide along his shaft, starting from the bottom to the top. She then pressed her lips again on the tip but opened her mouth slightly and slowly engulfed him in her hot mouth inch by slow inch, stopping when she couldn't fit the rest. She grasped the man's hips, slowly pulling him out of her mouth then back in.

Jaune gave a long, low groan and dug his fingers into the rock he was holding onto. He tilted his head back as he bucked his hips, following the girl's movements. She did everything painfully slow. Her teeth ever so gently grazed at the sensitive flesh, careful not to hurt him. He groaned again as he reach forward to run his fingers through her silky,short hair.

Nora liked the feeling of his fingers gently caressing her head. They were comforting. Since he did that, she gave a gentle squeeze at his balls, sending him over the edge. He arched his back and let out one last throaty groan as he released himself into her mouth. The girl was taken by surprise at the sudden action. She felt thick, hot liquid run into her mouth. She didn't know whether to swallow it or spit it out so she just did what she thought was right. She swallowed it, licking him clean as well. It didn't taste bad so it didn't bother her. She then stopped what she was doing and let go of him with a wet pop.

The blonde stayed in his place as he was slowly retreating from his pleasurable state. From eyes that used to be closed, slowly opened to look. Jaune now saw the girl who was just on her knees now standing in front of him. He caught his breath for a moment. His eyes widened in realization on what he had just done.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean to do that in your mouth!"

"It's okay," she replied. "I didn't mind it."

The other girl still felt hot. She needed to get her own release too. Next thing the blonde knew, his teammate was walking over to a nearby rocky stump. She placed her hands onto it and leaned down a bit, giving him a view of her rear. His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what she wanted him to do or what he thought. She looked back at him with a pleading look. Lust filled her eyes. He gulped loudly again.

"Jaune," she called huskily. The way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine in the best way. He wanted her to say it again. "Please."

He slowly approached her and grasped her hips. It was like his body was on auto-drive because he didn't mean to walk over to her. He didn't mean to grind himself on her bottom. He didn't mean to lean over and press his lips on the back of her neck. This was sinful in the most delicious way.

"Are you sure," he managed to get out.

She reached back and squeezed his hand that was rested on her hip. "Yes."

With that permission, he brushed the bottoms of her bikini to the side so he can have access to her center. They both gasped when his member pressed against her wet, hot core. She got turned on just from giving him head? She place her hand that was just on his back on the rock. The blonde got out of his daze and began to slowly push into her, inch by inch. He was met with the slick wetness of her insides. He bit his lip to keep him from letting out a groan.

He was then met with a familiar barrier that was her innocence. He gulped again. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to take away her innocence? The girl noticed his stop in movement. She also knew what he was pressing against. She heard that it was going to hurt.

"Just do it," she commanded, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"But it's going to hurt," he warned.

"I've felt worse," she told him. And she has. A scratch on the arm by a beowolf was very painful. More painful than what was going to come.

"Alright." And with one swift motion, he pushed himself all the way into her, letting out a loud groan. She cried out in pain and bit back tears.

The blonde leaned in enough to press his lips against her ear. His ran his thumbs in circles on her hips for comfort. They both waited until she adjusted to his size and for the some of the pain to fade. He gave her a gentle lick on the ear making her shiver a bit.

"You...can..." she began breathlessly. "You can move now. Slowly please."

He complied by slowly pulling himself all the way out, leaving only the tip inside, then pushing back in again. A groan leaked out of his mouth as a whimper leaked out of hers. He comforted her by trailing butterfly kisses down the back of her neck. He repeated the same motion, earning what now turned to be a moan coming out of her mouth. His heart rate picked up at the adult sound that came out of her mouth. It turned him on so much. He wanted to hear it again. He repeated the same action this time allowing his hands to reach up to her globes through the material.

Nora bit her lip, feeling his hands squeeze at her mounds gently. Then, a gasp came out of her mouth when she felt them slip under her bikini top to touch them directly. With that movement, it pushed the top up to let the cold wind hit her bare chest. She also noticed that he was starting to move in and out without any resistance. She felt the pulsing member invading her insides, stirring them up and pushing against them. She let out her begging moans, encouraging him to continue.

The blonde was in heaven. He felt her walls squeeze him as if not wanting him to leave from inside. Her insides were wrapped around him from all sides. He licked his lips at the surge of pleasure. His hands continued to assault her chest as they fondled and kneaded. He gently rolled and pinched her pink, sensitive buds between his fingers. The girl held onto the rock tight for dear life as her cries became louder.

They both forgot who they were with at the beach. They both forgot about their friends. They both forgot that the cave can echo their voices. They didn't care. Right now, the only two people who were in this world were them. Only them. No one else. This was their world of pleasure and happiness. Nothing else mattered to them.

They were soon heading to their peak. Jaune was now thrusting in and out of her hard and fast while the other girl tried to suppress her cries with her hand which failed. Her body started to tremble and get hotter as her walls tightened. The blonde felt her walls tighten around him and groaned as he got closer and closer to his climax. He leaned in and nudged the girl's neck for her to turn to him. She complied and faced him halfway since her back was to him. With one hand, he pulled her to him for another passionate kiss, not caring that she just had his seed in her mouth earlier. She matched his movements as their tongues danced, saliva dripping out of their mouths.

With a few more thrusts, Nora arched her back and let out one last cry of ecstasy, breaking the kiss on the way. She felt a shockwave of pleasure run throughout of her body. Jaune finally reached his peak and pulled out, releasing himself onto the hard rock platform.

Soon their waves of pleasure finally passed as they caught their breath. Wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead, Jaune pulled his swim trunks up and helped his teammate fix her swimwear. She turned and looked at him. A smile formed on both of their faces as they shared a laugh.

"That was nice," she said. "I enjoyed that."

He nodded in agreement. "Yea, me too," he replied then looked around. "We should get going now. Also, let's make sure we jump into the water so no one notices what happened. We smell like sex."

He smiled and held out his hand. She gladly took it smiling in return as they walked out of the cave and jumped into the salt water.

* * *

"There you guys are!" yelled Yang, who was drying her hair with a towel. "We were worried sick! Where were you guys?"

"Yea! I wanted Nora to dunk me just like she did you," Ruby cried. "Weiss is scary when she dunks me."

"First of all, you splashed my precious hair!" Weiss snapped. "And second you were laughing when I pushed you into the water!" She looked at the two who came back. "And you two! We looked everywhere for you guys. Where were you?"

Jaune scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "We were checking out the rocky beach over there and came across a cave," he told them.

"And I found a crab!" Nora chided.

"Yea, the cave was big too so we decided to explore it," he added.

"Well, we're just glad you're back," said Pyrrha.

Ren walked over to the two and pulled the hyperactive girl into a hug. "God you scared me Nora," he admitted. "I thought something happened to you."

Both the blonde's and the girl's eyes widened at what just happened. Ren actually did care for the girl. He just didn't show it often. A small surge of guilt rose in the blonde's chest but faded when Nora smiled at him.

"Wait what about me?" he asked, remembering what Ren said. He only said it to Nora.

He seemed to ignore him causing the blonde to lower his head. Pyrrha rubbed his back and gave a genuine smile.

"Don't worry he cares about you too," she told him.

"Alright, since everyone's here," Yang begun. "Let's all go for one last swim." She then turned to the faunus who was sitting on the beach chair. "Blake are you going to join us?"

The faunus girl sat up from her seat and approached the group. "Sure."

"Then it's settled! Let's go." Yang started running towards the water as Pyrrha and Ren followed in suit.

"Come on Weiss!" shouted Ruby as she grabbed the heiress's arm and pulled her along.

"You dolt!" she snapped. "Let go of me!"

The two watched the red head pull the other girl along and shared a laugh. They looked back and noticed Blake was watching them. An amused smile formed on her face.

"Looks like you to seem to be getting along," she said.

"Eh, well once you get to know someone, you find them interesting," Jaune told her.

"Guys, don't just stand there," called Yang from a distance. "Get the hell over here!"

Nora looked from Jaune to Blake then back to Jaune. "You heard her. Let's go!"

The two charge towards the water where there friends were, leaving the faunus behind. She was about to follow but due to her animal-like genes, she picked up a strange scent that came from the two. It was oddly familiar to her. A blushed formed onto her face as her eyes widened.

"Did those two..." She just shook her head not wanting to get it into thought as she began to followed.

Not even salt water can block a scent from a faunus.

* * *

**Love: **Aaaaaand break! Hahaha, that ending though. Well, I'd like to call this pairing a crack pairing since I've never seen Jaune and Nora interact with each other. I added that funny ending.

**Hate: **Won't Jaune feel at least some guilt later on since he fucked his teammate's best friend?

**Lust: **Of course he will...later on. I told you next one shot two people were going to fuck!

**Love: ***sighs* Yes, I heard. Alright guys, how was this one-shot? Any likes? Dislikes? Let us know what you think by reviewing. Also, give us some more requests. We're currently working on some other one-shots that you've requested too.

**Lust: **How was my sex scene?!

**Hate: **I swear you shouldn't say things so bluntly.

**Love: **Well people, what did you think of the lemon? Good? Bad?

**Hate: **That's how you say it.

**Lust: **Shut up! I say it how I want.

**Love: ***shakes head* Anyway, just to let you know. We do not go in order when it comes to requests. We like to scatter them about. Alright, next one-shot is Ear Scratching, requested by WQ. The pairing is Weiss and Blake and the rating is T.

**Lust: **T?! Whyyyyy?! They said it could either be T or M. Come on. Another M please?

**Love: **No. Just fluff next one-shot. We're are taking a break from the perverted stuff.

**Lust: **The last one-shot wasn't even smut! Come oooon! Pleeeeasee!

**Love: **I said no and no means no!

**Hate: ***ignores the two* Looks like I'll be signing us out. Alright til next time bastards. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think about this one-shot or make some requests. **MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW THE FUCKING RULES! **K bye.


	3. Ear Scratching

**Love: **Hey where are we? This place looks familiar! Oh right! Here's another one-shot. Sorry we haven't updated in a while. A lot of stuff had to be done. Hehe... *scratches head* Don't kill me! ;-;

**Lust: ***watches from a distance* ...

**Love: **Anyway this is Ear Scratching, requested by WQ. I'm just going to put this out there. I am a monochrome fan. I do like White Rose but after I watched episodes 15 and 16 I was like, Monochrome is my new otp! I can see it now...

**Hate: **Shut the fuck up! You sound like some weird geek.

**Love: ***sniffle* Boo, that was mean Hate.

**Hate: **I don't fucking care!

**Love: **Hey, where's Lust?

**Lust: ***still watches from a distance*

**Hate: **She didn't want to come along since this was rated T. You know she likes M.

**Love: **Oh right. Also, request are closed for now until we get rid of most of them. There's a lot. Well enough talk. Let's start the story...er one-shot!

**Hate: **We don't own shit! Just these one-shots. Now enjoy you bastards!

* * *

**Ear Scratching**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Weiss/Blake**

**Summary: **Weiss is curious about Blake's ears.

* * *

She watched her. She watched her every move. It wasn't stalking or anything because she never followed her. She just watched her when she was near. She watched her get up and leave the dorm early to go to the library. She watched her sit in silence whenever the group was at lunch. She watched her fighting style whenever they went out on a mission.

You could call it strange and a bit creepy but that's not what she thought. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, did not find watching her teammate do some things strange. Ever since that White Fang incident, she's been watching her since. She was still suspicious of the cat faunus but still accepted her.

Though, she's only heard that her other teammates have seen her cat ears. She too was curious of what they look like and was interested on seeing them. The heiress should've known what was hiding underneath that bow. She should've known when the faunus was defending that bum running around in the streets. But, she wasn't smart enough to see that.

"Ow!" cried Ruby as she fell off of her bed.

Team RWBY was just getting ready for bed. Ruby, who was not tired at all due to her hyperactive personality, said something which caused Yang, her sister, to throw a pillow at her. The heiress was trying to get some sleep but the two wouldn't keep it down. She groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" the dolt asked.

"You know why," answered her sister. "I'm not going to repeat what you said."

"That really hurt Yang. You made me fall on my butt." The two girls started yelling back and forth at each other which made the heiress even more frustrated. So, she snapped.

"Would you idiots be quiet!" she snapped. "I am trying to get some sleep!"

"But Weiss Y-"

"Ruuuuby~~" she warned.

"Fine." The red head got onto her feet and climbed up to her bed mumbling a few things on the way. Mostly about her sister.

"Welp, don't want to make princess mad now so I'll just follow her command," said the blonde as she lied back onto her bed.

The heiress gave a sigh in relief. _Thank you, _she thought, _now I can get some sleep._ She turned to her side and caught a glimpse of the faunus girl. She was reading her stupid smut book, not even caring about what had just happened. She gave no care what-so-ever to whatever is happening when she reads her book. She was an interesting one.

* * *

The following day, Yang and Ruby were still fighting about what happened that night while Blake was gone. The heiress was trying her hardest to study for the upcoming tests but the two idiots would not stop. She mentally face palmed as she groaned. Maybe it would be a better idea to just go to the library. And that was what she did.

She left the two sisters to continue doing their own thing and went to the library. There was no sound. Not even a single pin dropping. Weiss smiled. She made her way to an empty table and sat down. _Hm, I should come here often, _she thought. Soon, the heiress began writing things down and flipping through her book. She wasn't aware of the footsteps approaching her.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked.

She looked up to find Blake staring down at her. The same book from last night was in her hand. Why was she so obsessed with that book? Is it that good? Weiss shook her head.

"N-No, not at all," she answered. "You can sit."

And with that, the faunus took a seat next to the other girl. She propped herself down comfortably on the seat and opened up her book. It was a little awkward between the two since they never shared a time alone and talked. The only time the two ever talked was the day the faunus girl admitted that she was in the White Fang. The heiress kind of wished that it was the dolt sitting with her or her sister even though they were loud and annoying.

Weiss watched the other girl from the corner of her eye. She was too busy burying herself in the book. Did the girl choose to sit with her? _No, _the heiress thought, _maybe there weren't anymore seats. _She looked up from her textbook and scanned the room. There were plenty of empty seats. Why would she come here?

"So how've ya been?" Blake suddenly asked, trying to spur up a conversation.

The heiress blink and few times then looked at the girl. _She's talking to me? _she wondered. _Of course she's talking to me! Who else would she be talking to? _

"Um...pretty good," she answered. "And yourself?"

"Same here." The faunus chuckled a little making the heiress do a double take. That's a first. She never heard her laugh or even chuckle for the matter. Only a smile. "Had to get away from the troublesome sisters for a while. I'm used to quiet places like this but with them...I can't even read in peace."

"I hear you." Weiss couldn't believe what was going on. She was having a conversation with a member...scratch that...ex-member of the White Fang. The Schnee's enemies. She shook her head out of her thoughts. This was her teammate not an enemy.

Blake eyed the other girl carefully. She had noticed the heiress watching her for a while. She didn't know why but it probably had to do with her being a faunus and a former member of the White Fang. It wasn't something to easily get over. The White Fang were enemies of the Schnees and took revenge for what they had done to them in the past. Though, they were only supposed to go on strike because humans treated faunus like trash. When they had a new leader, things went overboard. They stole things. Got in fights. They even killed people. The Schnees had a right to hold a grudge against the group.

Still, the faunus girl wondered if the other girl actually forgave her. She didn't treat her differently after that incident, only stared at her. What was on her mind? What was she thinking about her? She had to know.

"So I noticed you're watching me very often," Blake spoke causing the other girl to freeze. "Why is that?"

The other girl kept her eyes on the textbook. She noticed the other girl had her book closed on the table and was looking at her. How did she know?

"It's nothing," she lied. _You think she's going to believe that, you dunce?!_

"I know that's a lie." _See?! _"Did you really forgive me?"

The other girl looked taken aback by the question. Of course she has! She just decided to stare at the girl that's all. It's not like she expects her to attack them or expect her to be hiding something.

"Y-Yes!" she answered a little to loud. Some students shushed her making her bow her head in apologies. "Of course I forgave you. There's really no reason." She looked down at her hands. "Maybe I just wanted to stare at you." The heiress bit her tongue at that sentence. That didn't sound right. That sounded very, very creepy.

Eyebrows raising, the faunus did a double take on that sentence. Did she just hear what she think she heard? Weiss wanted to stare at her? Creepy as it sounds it did send some electric through the other girl.

"I-It's not what you think," Weiss cried. "I didn't mean to make it sound weird. I really don't know how to put it..."

Blake raised her hand, silencing the heiress. "I understand...I think." _You think? _she thought. "I don't mind it. I just found it weird that you were staring at me. I thought you hadn't forgiven me."

"Believe me Blake, I forgive you. I may still feel suspicious about you but that's because you were apart of my family's enemy. That does not mean I haven't forgave you."

A small smile appeared on her face making the other girl give her one in return. The faunus girl's ears perked up in happiness but could not be seen since she had her bow on.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stop with the creepy staring," Weiss suggested.

"Eh, I like the attention," said Blake, a grin forming on her face. That was new also.

The heiress' face flushed. "D-Don't get cocky."

* * *

Throughout the days the heiress and faunus grew closer and hung out more. This new act was not unnoticed. Almost everyone in Beacon found this weird and could take getting used to. Ruby asked both girls questions on why they suddenly began talking to each other. Yang, however, took it as a simple change. What Weiss also found out is that the two were very similar. Both grew up to be alone and were forced to believe the negative. Though they were opposites, they shared their similarities. Only the two understood what it was like to be alone. Maybe that was why they were used to it.

The heiress still never got to see the cat ears and very much wanted to. The faunus had shown both her teammates so why didn't she show them to her? Maybe she just had to ask. But how do you ask a question like that out of nowhere? What no one knew though was that when the heiress was a little girl, she used to sneak outside when her parents were gone and play with the animals that visited her house. She even met a stray cat. She knew it was not good to pet one due to fleas but it was just too cute to pass up the offer of petting it. The cat even let her stroke it.

She really wanted see Blake's ears. It was on her mind since that day Ruby told her about them. She also wanted to know if she had the characteristics of a cat such as purring and hissing.

Still, how could she ask something like that out of the blue? How would her friend...were they even friends? They talked a lot since the library incident. Would they be considered friends? The heiress never had friends when she was little but now that she was at Beacon, she gained close relations to other people. She could've guessed they were friends. Though, the faunus's gazes send a shiver down her spine and not in a bad way. Maybe the heiress should just spit it out.

"Hey Blake," she called.

The two were in their dorm while the two sisters went out to go shop. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her since no one else was in the room.

Blake looked up at the girl curiously. "Yes Weiss," she answered.

The other girl looked down and tapped her fingers, a light blush appearing on her face. She had hoped the faunus didn't see that. She would be extremely embarrassed in the Blake noticed the blush on her face.

"I was wondering, well for a long time," she took a deep breath.

Now the faunus' ears perked up in curiosity. "Mhmm..."

"Ireallywanttoseeyourears!" Weiss blurted too fast making the other girl not hear that good.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Blake kept her gaze on the heiress. "Speak a little slower."

She inhaled again then exhale. _Just breath. It's just a simple question. _"Your ears...can I see them...if you don't mind?" _There you go, dunce!_

The faunus' eyebrows raised. She wants to see her ears? Of course she does. She had just asked her. Blake thought for moment. She showed Ruby and Yang. Why didn't she show the heiress? She too was apart of the team. Was she afraid?

"Okay," she answered as a small smile appeared on her face. Her hands slowly came to the top of her head and gently pulled at her bow, revealing her cat ears.

The heiress' eyes widened at the sight. The ears weren't too big but they weren't to small either. They were also shaded a dark violet color. _They're really cute, _she thought. She didn't say it aloud though. She'd probably embarrass the faunus girl but the way they twitched on her head said otherwise. She smiled.

"The dolt was right," she started. "They are cute."

A light blush appeared on the faunus' face after hearing that. Weiss Schnee, the cold hearted heiress, just called her ears cute. Her ears perked up in happiness making the heiress take notice. She wanted to pet them badly. They were just too cute. Maybe she could even earn a purr from the Ex-White Fang member.

"Can I..." Weiss took a deep breath. "Can I pet them? If you don't mind."

Blake blinked a few times. Now she's asking to pet her? She never felt comfortable about people petting her ears because she was just too afraid. Too afraid of how they would just treat her like an animal. Like a regular cat. She was a person too. She wanted to say no that she did mind but she didn't want to upset her friend so she complied.

"Sure," she answered and lowered her head a little. She did not want to meet the other girl's gaze because she would've been able to see the fear in her eyes. Her hands shook a little.

The heiress's hand reached up to the top of her head hesitantly. Poking the ear, she felt the fluffiness of it. She then carefully wrapped her hand around the ear, cupping it gently. A slight chuckle came out of her mouth when it twitched in her hand and stroked the ear with delicate fingers.

Blake tried to resist the urge of purring. She could feel her chest wanting to vibrate to the sudden feeling. It felt good. She like it but she was still afraid. Even if it was her friend petting her. She still didn't feel comfortable. But, when she felt the heiress start scratching her ear a little more roughly, a vibration came from her chest.

The sudden sound startle Weiss. She purred. She was actually purring. She gazed at the faunus' face. Her face was flushed a darker shade of red and there was a cat like smile on her face. A light squeak came out of her mouth. The heiress tried to resist the urge to tackle her. _She's so cute, _she thought. She decided not to say it because it'd probably make her feel uncomfortable. Though, the faunus could not hide how she was feeling and Weiss took notice to this.

"Blake, I still see you as my teammate and my friend," she reassured the other girl. "I'd never think of you as an animal or pet. I admit that your reaction is cute but that won't change my view on you. Okay?"

Her hand left her ears and went to her chin instead, bringing it up to look at her face. It was still flushed but her eyes were now open and staring wide eyed the heiress in disbelief. For one there was a smile on her face and another she didn't see her as an animal for her amusement. The gazed at each other for awhile before the faunus put Weiss's hand back on her head.

"Thank you," she said. "You're the first person to say that to me." She began to purr again as she started scratching behind her ears again.

"Were you afraid of showing me your ears?" the other girl asked. "Did you think I would see you as something else?"

"Y-Yea," Blake admitted. "Sorry I-"

She was interrupted when the heiress pulled her into an embrace, still stroking her ears. Her head gently rested on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize," she commanded softly. "I can understand how you feel. You're a faunus after all and we humans are supposed to see you as animals. I get it. I'm just telling you this. I'm still going to see you as anything but an animal. You're a person too. You all are. I know I'm betraying my father with my words but I don't care. It isn't right to treat faunus like animals. I should be the one that's sorry."

Blakes hands crawled up the heiress's waist and wrapped around her into the embrace. She nuzzled into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent and exhaled with hot breath. The other girl continued what she was doing, enjoying the sound of the faunus' purrs.

"Thanks Weiss," she said.

"Remember when I told you that I stare at you because I want to?" Weiss began.

"Uhm, yea..." Blake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I only told you half the reason." The heiress to a deep breath as she still felt the softness of her ears. "The only reason why I did was because I...like you."

The other girl was silent for a moment. Weiss was afraid she might of made her feel uncomfortable. Her ears twitched in her hands.

"I had a feeling you did but I didn't really want to say anything." The heiress looked taken aback. She knew? "It was obvious, plus I heard from a certain 'dolt' that you were a Tsundere." She gave a cat like grin even though she couldn't see the other girl's face.

"I'm going to kill our leader," Weiss huffed. "And I am NOT a Tsundere!" She still continued to stroke the faunus' ears.

"To make you happy, I like you too." She slowly lifted her head from the other girl's neck and planted a kiss on her cheek making her face flush. "You're also cute too."

"O-Of course I am." Blake chuckled at what she said and pulled her in for another embrace. A smile pulled at the heiress's lips.

"Shall we go on a date?" the faunus girl asked.

"Okay but it's on me," Weiss answered.

"As you wish."

* * *

**The End**

**Love: **And that was the end of our fluffy one-shot. Just to let you know, this is not part of the Tsundere one-shot. I say that because of that ending. Personally, I love White Rose and Monochrome equally. I know Hate is a Freezerburn fan. *smirk* That's right! I found out.

**Hate: **Shut up! Just because I don't hate Freezerburn doesn't mean I am a fan.

**Love: **Okay, okay, okay. Now, requests are temporarily closed until the line dies down a bit. **WE WILL NOT BE TAKING REQUESTS RIGHT NOW SO DON'T MAKE ONE.** Anyway how was this one-shot? Any likes? Dislikes? Let us know by reviewing. Next one-shot Dance requested by Kurt The Mortician. Pairing is Yang and Jaune and rating is M.

**Hate: **Well this is going to be interesting.

**Love: **I agree.

**Lust: ***suddenly bursts through the window* That's right mother fuckers! Lust is back and better than ever! No more T! Here comes the M. *dances*

**Hate: ***leaves room*...

**Love: **W-Wait Hate! Come back! Why did you leave? Lust now look what you did. What's wrong with you? I don't even know why I love you.

**Lust: **Now that Hate is gone, how about we have some fun for now, eh Love? *approaches Love*

**Love: ***backs away* N-No thank you. Hate, help me! This woman has gone predator!

**Lust: ***pounces on*

**Hate: **Well, that's it for now. Till next time. Bye...


End file.
